


Lindsey McDonald - Angel Of Death

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindesy McDonald, the poster boy for moral ambiguity has finally made his choice. And oh what a choice it is. Realizing evil's not just in his hand, but in his very bones, he sets out to teach Angel that Angelus isn't the only one who can reign down death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsey McDonald - Angel Of Death

Lindsey McDonald – Angel of Death  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy or Angel. 

 

Lindsey McDonald, former golden boy of the law firm Wolfram and Hart, but that was all gone now, all gone because of Angel and his friends and he would make them suffer, they would all pay for what they did too him. It would be long and drawn out he had time and he had studied everything that Angelus had done. Lindsey had taken notes on what the scourge of Europe had done.

The ex-lawyer grinned it was a malicious smile, he would have loved to have met that vampire and been taught by him, he could imagine travelling around with Angelus and Darla and watching all the fear and pain they caused. An inhuman growl came through deep within his throat another reason to hate Angel he showed Lindsey that he would always be second best to that vampire in her eyes and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He walked into his dark and dingy room and went into the bug infested bathroom and switched on the light, the bulb moved backwards and forwards lighting half the room and leaving the other part in complete darkness, he gazed at himself in the mirror watching his features light up and the disappear in the black. He raised his hands and saw the blood starting to dry on them. Lindsey turned the tap and watched the dirty brown water slush out and he waited until it finally turned clear and then ran his hands underneath it, the water now changed to red as he hands began to clean. He started to laugh again as he remembered what had happened, and he couldn't wait to see what Angel would do.

Slayers were supposed to be tough, weren't they?

Lindsey did have money saved but he wanted to be somewhere he would not be found, the last place that anyone would look, but first the do gooder had to find out what was happening. He went back to the bedroom and looked out through the window. Sunnydale wasn't that bad and the demon population could be very helpful especially when you were getting rid of some of their biggest problems.

He opened the small freezer and placed in it the package he had been carrying, it was a heart and opening the door there were lots of others already in there. He placed it gently and lovingly and slammed the door closed. Angelus was right about one thing to get to Buffy you had to get to her emotions, her mother was already dead so he hadn't had to deal with her he picked up some broken glasses that had been smashed during the fight, the ex-watcher had been like a father to her, he was the first to go and Lindsey was surprised how easy it was to kill him.

Next of course, was little Dawnie, her sister, so young, so pretty and she once had her whole future ahead of her, not anymore. Her face was so full of fear as she begged and pleaded with him not to kill her, how the tears rolled down her face. At one time he would have cared but that emotion mercy was beaten out of him now all that was there was revenge and it was nearly complete. But he did do one thing for her he made it quick and painless, a quick snap of the neck and it was over. One so young should not have to suffer a lot of pain it wouldn't be fair.

Then next came Xander and Anya they seemed to be always together so he didn't see their eyes when they died which he was a little sad about, he did like watching the light vanish, it made him feel strong, powerful but time was of the essence he wanted them all dead before Angel found out and came running. So it was just a little Cyanide in their food and they never woke up. He opened his diary and marked of the last one. Now all he had to do was wait until the hero arrived but this time he could not save anyone, he was too late. A maniacal laugh feel from his mouth as he lay down on his bed his gaze turned to the alarm clock it was set and he closed his eyes waiting for the end of the game and started to think about the others.

Willow had been easy she was still down from Tara leaving her and was concentrating what was going on around. The knife slid so easy against her throat, the blood covered her pale white skin and it made her red hair shine even brighter, she looked like a goddess of the night, he reached out and touched the smooth pale skin, her eyes were wide open and full of terror, he could feel the excitement at that gaze as he continued to stare. A gasp behind him made him turn around quickly and standing there was Kate ahh he had forgotten about the policewoman, but she was here now that was the main thing, he pulled out the gun with the silencer that had been prepared for Tara and before Kate could react he shot her between the eyes, Lindsey didn't want to damage the heart, all the ones in his collection were perfect.

Sweet, sweet Tara was next Angel didn't know her but it wasn't fair that she got to live without Willow, the sadness in her eyes. He knocked her out cold, she was so light when he lifted her and tightened the nose around her neck, he looked around the stage, he was glad that it had a trap door, he waited for her to awaken ever so slightly she was sat on a chair and then he pulled the leaver and snap hearing the neck go. He didn't waste much time with her and didn't mind not getting to close to see those final moments of life, it was quick and easy and there wasn't much finesse but you couldn't have everything all the time.

Lindsey had waited and watched he had moved all the bodies to the cemetery of one of them Sunnydale had more than its fair share. He watched as the slayer wandered through her face covered in confusion all her friends had vanished, but even being blonde she had to know that something was wrong.

"Why?" Buffy screamed her voice echoing the pain and loss evident tears were rolling down her face she collapsed to her knees.

Lindsey stood and went to stand in front of her, his hands behind his back.. "To make him suffer, to ruin him like he did me?"

"Angel?" she whispered as she stared up at him.

"Yes." With that he pulled the crossbow from behind his back and fired at her neck as she still looked at him, her eyes widened with fear but her body still frozen from shock at the image that was in front of her. He could hear a gurgling noise as she tried to breath, her hands came up as she tried to grab it panic could be seen in her eyes. Lindsey sat next to the bodies he watched and waited as her face changed colour from the lack of oxygen and she collapsed dead on the ground

So he sat and waited in the darkest recess' of the cemetery for Angel to come, he rubbed his hands gleefully Lindsey couldn't wait until he saw the sadness and the loss on the vampire's face it would truly break him. So he sat there and waited and waited and waited. But then the sun rose Lindsey frowned Angel should have known by now. What was going on? He pulled out his mobile and dialled the number for Angel Investigations but as soon as it rang it clicked onto the answer phone and Angel's voice could be clearly heard.

"Angel Investigations is closed for the moment we have heard of some recent deaths and have decided to prove how much we care about each other we have taken a family holiday just us and fun." And then it clicked off and Lindsey stared at his mobile and then screamed.

"No dammit you can't do this to me, you were suppose to suffer." He yelled as loud as he could.

The End


End file.
